Juniorku Sayang, Juniorku Malang
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Sakura si anak kelas satu vs geng anak kelas tiga. Siapa yang akan K.O? / One shot.


Sosok merah muda itu masih setia berdiri kaku seraya bersandar di tembok putih. Ia terdiam sendirian dengan wajah tertekuk walaupun sesekali melempar senyum kecil saat beberapa siswa melewatinya sambil bertanya.

"Kok belum pulang? Tunggu siapa?" Seorang siswa kelas sebelah berkacamata berhenti di depannya.

Sakura mendongak tiba-tiba. "Tidak tunggu siapa-siapa." Ia tersenyum masam. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

Pemuda itu memperbaiki gagang kacamatanya dengan telunjuk kemudian mengangguk paham. "Aku duluan ya," pamitnya.

Sakura langsung menatap kepergian anak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seandainya... Seandainya saja ia bukan anak kelas satu... Seandainya saja ia tidak masuk ke sekolah ini... Seandainya saja kepalanya berwarna hitam atau cokelat, dan bukan berwana merah jambu bak balon _valentine_.

Dengan takut-takut, ia pun kembali mengintip dari balik dinding. Di ujung sana, tepat di pelataran parkir luas dekat gerbang sekolah, terdapat sekawanan siswa-siswi, geng anak kelas tiga, geng paling elit, dan geng yang telah sukses membuat dirinya bertingkah mengendap-endap seperti maling di sekolahan sendiri.

Gadis itu mengusap hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa menangkapku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNIORKU SAYANG, JUNIORKU MALANG**

 **© Roullete Noa**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa keuntungan apapun**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Pasaran, Garing, dsb...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak awal Sakura tak pernah setuju saat ayahnya—Kizashi—berencana memasukkannya ke Konoha Gakuen untuk melanjutkan jenjang SMA-nya. Ia kontan menolak mentah-mentah, demontrasi, unjuk rasa, mogok makan, bahkan ia nyaris membotakkan kepala (tetangganya) untuk memuluskan aksi penolakannya, berharap hati ayah sangar ini tergerak dan membatalkan niat buruk itu. Namun Kizashi tetaplah Kizashi. Bagai karang yang tetap tegar dihantam ombak, ia bergeming. Dan Sakura, yang masih ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Haruno, dengan jiwa teriris-iris terpaksa menyerah pada sang kepala keluarga.

Sakura tak menyangkal bahwa Konoha Gakuen memang terkenal sebagai sekolahan paling tokcer seantero negeri. Tapi tak hanya unggul dalam mencetak lulusan top yang terjamin bisa masuk dengan mudah ke universitas pilihan, Konoha Gakuen juga dikenal kental dalam hal senioritas.

Sebagai siswa kelas satu, jangan pernah berharap bisa berleha-leha, bertingkah polah bagai remaja ceria aktif nan gaul di sekolahan. Bisa bernafas dengan leluasa tanpa kena garukan senior saja sudah untung. Dan anak kelas tiga, sebagai pemegang mutlak tampuk kekuasaan, dimana mereka merupakan ujung rantai makanan tertinggi di sekolah, bisa bertindak sesuka hati. Menerkam mangsa baru yang mereka anggap paling empuk, kemudian menyiksanya lahir batin hingga mereka lulus nanti. Intinya, anak kelas satu halal mau diapakan saja. Mau digampar di jidat, dicolok di biji mata, diinjak di batang leher, silahkan. Yang penting napasnya masih ada.

Berbekal petuah serta panduan penyelamatan diri dari Kabuto, si tetangga yang sempat punya pengalaman hidup dan mati di rimba Konoha Gakuen, Sakura pun mulai tabah. Menurut Kabuto, MOS merupakan titik penentu kelanjutan hidup gadis itu kelak di sekolah. Jika ingin selamat, sebisa mungkin berbaur dan jangan sampai terlihat mencolok pada saat MOS berlangsung. Karena pada waktu-waktu itulah, sang predator sedang mengincar dan menandai anak-anak baru yang setahun ke depan akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan bagi mereka.

Malang bagi Sakura. Gen nista yang membuat kepalanya lebih mirip gulali berjalan dibanding kepala manusia, menjadikan nasihat dan saran Kabuto serasa bagai sampah yang ditiup angin. Tidak ada guna-gunanya sama sekali. Gadis itu sukses menjadi anak baru paling buron, bahkan dari hari pertama pelaksanaan MOS. Baru dua meter masuk gerbang, kepala pinknya yang sengaja menyelip di sela-sela murid-murid lain praktis dengan mudah dikenali oleh kelompok senior tersangar di sekolah.

"Hey, Pinky!" Suara tajam nan melengking dari kejauhan langsung menerjang gendang telinga Sakura. Gadis itu tertegun sesaat, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak yang mulai muncul.

"Itu bukan aku. Pasti bukan aku." Sakura menggumam pada diri sendiri sembari terus berjalan santai namun mulai pasang ancang-ancang melarikan diri.

"Hoi, kepala merah muda!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langkah Sakura langsung laju. Ia tak mau balik belakang. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Sampai titik darah penghabisan, ia tak rela sampai dikenali apalagi sampai tertangkap hidup-hidup oleh senior kampret ini. Ia pun mengabaikan suara-suara yang kian lantang memanggilnya, berjalan dengan kekuatan _flash_ membelah barisan murid baru. Ia ingin hidup. Ia masih ingin hidup. AKU INGIN HIDUP, TUHANNN!

'GREB.'

"Tertangkap kau."

Sakura berharap dijemput malaikat Izrail saat itu juga.

Seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut pirang dikuncir, menatap tajam dengan mata birunya yang cemerlang. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sambil memegang erat lengan kanan Sakura. Sementara lengan kiri digenggam oleh gadis manis dengan iris violet yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Mereka pasti psikopat paling terkenal di sekolah ini. Dengan bibir berdisko, ia berkata gagap.

"Ampun... Senpai... Umurku tidak lama lagi ja-jadi jangan siksa aku—"

"Halah. Alasan!" Si gadis pirang mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan hidung Sakura. "Ayo, pergi. Jangan coba kabur!" ancamnya ganas lalu menarik sang korban agar ikut bersamanya.

Sakura pun dengan pandangan kosong dan kaki lemas hanya bisa mengikut pasrah. Membiarkan dua orang ini menyeretnya ke tempat penjagalan. Gagal sudah misinya.

'AKU INGIN MATI TUHANNNN!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dan beginilah nasib Sakura sekarang. Terhitung semenjak MOS, sudah empat bulan terakhir ini ia harus sabar main kucing-kucingan dengan geng senior busuk yang kini tengah asyik nongkrong di parkiran. Sakura melongokkan kepala, mengintip sekali lagi. Dahinya mengernyit. Tanda otaknya sedang mencoba memikirkan manuver paling mantap untuk segera kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Geng itu berada sekitar lima belas meter dari gerbang. Dengan personil lengkap seperti itu, dalam waktu beberapa detik saja dirinya akan _khatam_ alias tamat jika nekat melewati mereka. Sakura menatap mereka dalam-dalam. Ada Ino dan Hinata, sepasang gadis yang telah menyeretnya dulu ke hadapan sekelompok pemuda tampan tapi laknat yang terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Ya. Uchiha. Pemuda kalem yang awalnya Sakura pikir merupakan satu-satunya malaikat penolong dalam geng itu. Ternyata sama saja gilanya. Pemuda itu memang tak pernah mengerjainya secara langsung. Tapi tampangnya kelihatan paling girang saat Naruto atau Ino menyuruhnya macam-macam. Seperti ada dendam kesumat dalam diri pemuda itu.

Saat Sakura masih berpikir keras, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sekumpulan anggota klub olahraga yang baru saja muncul dari arah kelas dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan minggatnya, ia langsung mengencangkan tali sepatu dan memegang erat sampiran tas di bahunya. Tak lupa kepala pink pembawa bencananya ia tutupi dengan hoodie hitam, kemudian mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang, mengirim kekuatan tenaga dalam agar bertumpu di kakinya. Merdeka atau mati!

'WUSSS.'

Sakura langsung melesat seperti angin. Belok kanan, belok kiri, selip sana, selip sini, dengan gerak gesit bak belut ia berhasil menyalip semua siswa, dan dalam waktu secepat kilat, ia pun sampai di pintu gerbang, bersamaan dengan teriakan Ino yang memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Oi, Jidat!"

"Bodo amat." Jangankan berhenti, Sakura justru makin mempercepat laju kakinya sehingga dalam sekejap mata ia hilang tak berbekas dari pandangan.

Seluruh anak kelas tiga yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara refleks terpaku, terpana, tak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Baru kali ini lihat ada anak kelas satu yang sampai segitunya kabur untuk mempertahankan hidup.

"Gila! Kencang amat larinya!" cetus Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala takjub.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sembari terus memperhatikan arah tempat menghilangnya gadis itu, gadis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan saat mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia mengulum bibir, menahan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menerjang tempat tidur dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh. Napas dan nyawanya nyaris putus di tengah jalan. Terang saja. Lari marathon sejauh dua kilometer tanpa henti dari sekolah hingga rumah merupakan tindakan mendekati bunuh diri. Ia nyaris keserempet gerobak karena ogah liat kiri kanan saking terburu-buru, takut disergap sekawanan senior tersayang. Ia memijat pelan betisnya yang kencang. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi, mungkin ia akan menjadi pemain bola.

Tangan lemasnya meraih segelas air di sisi tempat tidur, mereguknya hingga tandas, lalu diletakkan kembali. Sembari bersandar di ranjang, ia merogoh tas, mengambil ponsel ber-casing kartun di dalamnya, menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya, dan hey...

Seluruh lelah dari otak, otot, hingga persendiannya bagai embun pagi yang menguap terkena hangatnya mentari, lenyap tak bersisa, saat _e-mail_ yang ia tunggu ternyata telah mampir ke ponselnya.

 **From : Chisa-** _ **kun**_

 **Sudah pulang? Jangan lupa kabari aku.**

Seulas senyum terbit di wajah gadis itu. Ia membalas.

 **Sudah. Baru saja. (Sakura)**

Tak sampai semenit, ponselnya berdering. Sakura makin sumringah. Ini yang paling ia suka dari pemuda yang telah setahun ini menemaninya—walaupun hanya melalui _e-mail_. Chisa- _kun_ nya tak pernah membuatnya menunggu lama.

 **From : Chisa-** _ **kun**_

 **Baguslah. Sudah makan?**

Sakura menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya.

 **Sudah. Tenang saja. Kau sendiri? (Sakura)**

Ponselnya kembali berdering.

 **From : Chisa-** _ **kun**_

 **Sudah. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sakura.**

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu seperti ini.

 **Tentu saja. Ada apa? (Sakura)**

Agak lama Sakura menunggu, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia membuka _e-mail_ tersebut. Benaknya bertanya-tanya.

 **From : Chisa-** _ **kun**_

 **Kau janji tak akan marah?**

Kening Sakura makin bertaut.

 **Tentu saja tidak. Katakan saja. (Sakura)**

Semenit, dua menit, hingga setengah jam. Tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan membalas. Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak tidur, namun ketika matanya baru saja akan terpejam. ponselnya berdering keras, membuat ia terlonjak kaget.

 **From : Chisa-** _ **kun**_

 **Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu.**

"HEEE?!" Sepasang mata hijau Sakura sontak membulat sempurna. Ia meneliti abjad demi abjad yang tertera di layar ponsel. Betul. Kalimat itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Matanya tidak siwer, masih sehat. Dan ia ditembak? Wow. Belum normal detak jantungnya akibat menjalankan aksi marathon, pulangnya ia langsung disambut oleh pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda, yang ditaksirnya pula. Tapi... Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu atau bertatap muka dengan Chisa. _Video call_ atau saling mengirimkan potret diri pun tak pernah. Ia hanya saling bertukar cerita, curhat, saling perhatian, dan gadis itupun sangat menyukainya. Sakura lalu berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya di awang-awang, mengenang setahun silam, ketika ia masih SMP, tiba-tiba ada _e-mail_ nyasar, dari seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebaya dengannya dan menetap di luar negeri. Sejak itu, pemuda itu tak pernah absen menghubunginya dan berhasil membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Apakah kau masih memikirkan fisik saat hatimu telah nyaman bersamanya?

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Dan di saat itulah ia memantapkan hati.

 **From : Chisa-** _ **kun**_

 **Aku menunggu jawabanmu.**

 **P.S : Aku menolak penolakan :)**

Sakura mendekatkan ponselnya ke dada. Membiarkan hangat itu mengalir ke jiwanya.

 **Ya. Aku bersedia jadi kekasihmu Chisa-** _ **kun**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis Haruno itu duduk di kantin dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ia tak perlu khawatir akan diculik oleh geng Uchiha, sebab kantin kelas satu terpaut sangat jauh dari kantin kelas tiga (sengaja dipisah agar tak terjadi pertumpahan darah dalam perebutan makanan). Lagipula cuma anak kelas tiga kurang kerjaanlah yang mau capek-capek datang ke sini. Sebagai murid baru, mereka memang harus pasrah mendapat jatah kantin di pelosok dengan menu makanan seadanya. Kalau memang ada junior yang berani mati, silahkan datang ke kantin senior. Perut kenyang, nyawa melayang.

Sakura menatap permukaan kuah baksonya dengan penuh cinta, membuat beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja melihatnya, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa prihatin. Apakah saking stressnya dikejar kakak kelas, ia jadi gila? Bisa saja. Buktinya bola-bola daging itu diperlakukan bak seorang pacar. Tidak dimakan, cuma dielus-elus pakai sendok. Lalu senyam-senyum sendiri. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi, bola daging itu akan langsung dikawini oleh Sakura.

Tak bertahan lama. Suasana yang tadinya horor akibat tingkah Sakura menjadi semakin horor ketika tatapan prihatin para murid berubah menjadi bisik-bisik heboh akibat kedatangan beberapa orang yang datang bergerombol sedang mendekati sang gadis kasmaran. Sakura yang menunduk dengan dagu disandarkan pada tangan, tentu saja tak sadar-sadar—masih asyik bertatap mesra dengan bakso.

Pada saat tepukan itu hinggap di pundaknya, baru ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah dikepung oleh para senior. Sakura ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga. Manik zamrudnya melirik ke segala arah. Murid-murid kelas satu lainnya tampak mulai menyingkir, tak ingin ikut campur atas pembantaian yang akan terjadi. Ia sendiri sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Tak ada celah untuk melarikan diri. Ino di samping kiri. Sasuke di samping kanan. Depan, Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Belakang dinding. Bawah lantai. Atas? Maaf, ia bukan kecoak yang bisa terbang.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berharap, agar orang tuanya mengampuni segala dosa-dosanya selama ini. Mau ditabok, digampar, atau dicabut bulu hidungnya satu persatu, ia pasrah. Hajar bleh!

"Dasar. Jago juga kau lari." Yamanaka Ino berucap seraya setengah tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan, membuat gadis itu hanya bisa manggut-manggut lalu ikut tertawa lirih. "Namanya juga usaha, _Senpai_. Hehe." Ia mencoba melucu tapi tak ada yang ketawa. Sakura langsung tutup mulut.

Naruto lalu bangkit sambil memegang perut. "Oy, Teme. Mau makan bakso juga?" tanyanya. Sakura mengernyit. Siapa pula Teme itu? Temere Blezinsky?

Tak diduga, pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnyalah yang menjawab—dengan edikkan bahu disertai 'hn' andalannya—kemudian dengan sangat lembut, tangan mulus itu menyentuh jari jemari Sakura penuh perhatian.

"Enak baksonya, Sayang?"

"Hah?"

Sakura gemetar sebadan-badan. _Shock_ , ia melirik Sasuke dengan wajah pucat. "Anooo... _Senpai._ Namaku Sakura. Bukan sayang," ucapnya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya yang mulai dingin dari genggaman pemuda itu. Keras. S _enpai_ kecenya ini makin mengeratkan pegangan mereka. Malah tak disangka gadis itu sama sekali, Sasuke justru tersenyum tipis—dan sumpah itu senyum termanis yang pernah Sakura lihat seumur hidup—seraya berbisik halus.

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah menembakmu kemarin?"

Mata Sakura mmbulat sejadi-jadinya. Kok ini orang bisa tahu? Dia ini turunan Uchiha atau Deddy Corbuzier? Yang menembaknya kemarin kan Chisa- _kun_. Chisa... Chisa?

"Chisa. Uchiha Sasuke."

'JDUAR.'

Bagai disambar petir, jawaban sederhana itu sukses membuat jantung Sakura melompat ke mata kaki. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya, tubuhnya seraya lumpuh layu. Dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia ingat ialah senyuman maut Sasuke kepadanya diiringi ucapan yang membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang gembira.

"Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu lagi lari sekencang itu dariku."

'BRUG.'

Dan Sakura pun K.O di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **(dengan absurdnya)**

* * *

 **Author's note :  
**

Ini hanya fic yang dibuat di sela-sela aktifitas aja.

Jadi ya gitu deh hasilnya...

Makasih sudah membaca~


End file.
